Tears of Happiness
by Rosie Angelina
Summary: (Sequel of *A Kiss at Midnight*) On their first Valentine's Day, Gordon wanted to give Caitlin something that could last a lifetime. He wanted to do something for the world to know that he loved her. And he did it. And Caitlin could only react in one way.
1. The Gesture of Giving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas  & Friends. All the characters who appear in this story belong to HiT. They are used for entertainment purposes only.

The OCs **_Gabriel Sand_** and _**Sophia**_ belong to me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

 **THE GESTURE OF GIVING**

* * *

 _"Gordon loves me... His love is the greatest gift for me..."_ -Caitlin

* * *

When it comes to expressing romantic feelings; Gordon is the most reserved of the engines.

Gordon had fallen in love with Caitlin a few months ago. He declared his love to her in a rainy summer night at Ulfstead Castle, and at dawn, he announced the good news to his friends. But after that, he returned to be Gordon; the great proud engine who enjoys seeing others as being inferior to him.

Although he truly loves Caitlin, he does not go out there by saying right and left that he is in love with her, because his pride is too big to allow him to 'show weakness' so easily. And he does not give her flowers like Edward, James and Thomas give to their partners; because he says that it makes no sense to give something that is destroyed the next day since love is eternal...

Caitlin knows all this and she accepts Gordon as he is. The fact that Gordon is very affectionate to her and he totally opens his heart when they are alone is all that she wants to. She treasures the memory of her first night with Gordon at their 'tunnel of love'; the night in which they started a new life. That night, Gordon had promised her that there would be another moments like that and both waited anxiously for Christmas.

Unfortunately, they could not spend Christmas together, because a heavy snowfall forced the closure of all the tracks. Since then, they have been waiting for Valentine's Day.

And the day finally arrived.

Today was Gordon and Caitlin's first Valentine's Day as a loving couple.

Gordon was at Knapford Station preparing to take the Express and already thinking about the night he would spend with Caitlin. He noticed that the roof of the station was decorated with paper hearts, and the walls showed the announcements of the " _Great Valentine's Concert"_ which would take place at Tidmouth Town Square at tea time. Many passengers carried bouquets of flowers, chocolate boxes and love cards in their hands. Gordon was excited by this festive atmosphere, so much that he felt the desire to have something to gift Caitlin in addition to the kisses and caresses he would give her at night. When he woke up that morning he had seen Emily very happy with the red roses that James had gifted her, and on arriving at Knapford he saw Rosie showing proudly the lavender flower crown that Thomas' driver placed around her funnel. _"Caitlin would look pretty with a bouquet of carnations held onto her handrail with a silk tie,"_ he though. But he soon dismissed that idea, because he still believed that it makes no sense to give something that does not last long. _"What can I give her? A card breaks easily; we engines do not eat chocolate and…"_ His thoughts were interrupted by something totally unusual; something that was not in his plans: Caitlin was arriving at the station... Gordon gasped.

Caitlin came up to him with a huge smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, my imposing gentleman!" she said sweetly.

"My love... what are you do-" Gordon could not continue. Caitlin had already closed the distance between them and she pressed her lips against his. Gordon closed his eyes and started kissing Caitlin back, hardly believing that she was there.

Some seconds after, Caitlin moved from Gordon's lips and looked at him in the eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, my smiling shooting star," replied Gordon as he nuzzled his nose on Caitlin's. "Happy Valentine's Day. But... what are you doing here?"

"My controller gave me permission to come, but I must return right away. I've something for you and I was eager to give it to you."

Gordon raised his eyebrows. "Something... for me?"

"Yes. Wait a minute." Caitlin reversed a little. Then her fireman approached Gordon and showed him a small metal plate. The plate was golden-coloured, and had a heart in relief along with the initials 'G&C'.

Gordon stayed open-mouthed. "Caitlin… sweetie… I… I don't know what to say… It… it's beautiful! Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love," smiled Caitlin. "It has a magnet on the back. Do you want to wear it?"

"Oh… Of course!" Gordon looked at Caitlin's fireman. "Please, place it on my buffer beam, for everyone to see." The fireman placed the plate between Gordon's coupling and left buffer. "So, what do you think?" asked Gordon smiling proudly.

"It looks great on you," responded Caitlin.

Gordon looked at her with affection. "Come close to me again," he said. Caitlin obeyed. "Thank you, my love," whispered Gordon. "It means a lot."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm happy that you liked it."

And they tenderly shared another kiss.

"Are you ready for our special night?" Gordon asked afterwards.

"Hee! Hee! What a question! I'm crazy by thinking about our night." Caitlin kissed Gordon's cheek. "Well, I must go. See you at the concert."

"See you, sweetie."

Caitlin reversed and quickly returned to the mainland.

Gordon closed his eyes. He focused on feeling the plate that was strongly adhered to his buffer beam. That little gift had enormous meaning for him; it was a demonstration of love from Caitlin. Now he understood why people get so happy on receiving something that "does not last long" from the person they love. He understood that no matter the size, nor the price, nor the durability of the object but the gesture of giving, for to love is nothing other than to give yourself to the one you love. _"Caitlin gave me this...,"_ he thought, _"and I had nothing to give her!"_ So Gordon decided that he must find something to give Caitlin.

While he thought of a possible gift, Thomas approached him.

"That's beautiful, Gordon!" exclaimed Thomas on seeing the plate on his friend's buffer beam. "Is it for Caitlin?"

"N-no, not really, Thomas," replied Gordon, feeling a bit ashamed. "Caitlin was the one who gave it to me."

"Wow! Then you'll show it proudly to everyone. And I don't blame you. Look at my cheek; I'll show this proudly as well."

"I see you've a red spot there. It looks like... a kiss."

"It's a kiss indeed. James and Edward have it too. Our girlfriends kissed us with painted lips. Hee! Hee!"

"Oh," Gordon smiled. "There's no doubt that our girls are very creative."

Gordon feared that Thomas would ask him what he would give to Caitlin, but fortunately, the guard's whistle saved him from a possible embarrassing situation. So, Gordon said goodbye to his friend and left the station pulling the Express.

While Gordon puffed down the line, he did not stop thinking. _"What can I give her? I want it to be something original. But... what can it be?"_ As he arrived at Maron Station, he looked up to the sky. _"Could you give me an idea, Angel of the Engines?"_

Gordon did not know how exactly an angel could give him an idea, but he kept staring at the sky in the hope of seeing some word written with golden dust or something like that. But soon his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello, Gordon."

Much to Gordon's disappointment, the voice did not come from a cloud of golden dust, but from something... silver.

"Hello, Spencer. You came very early today."

"Yes. My owners will spend the day on their summer house. By the way, that plate is precious. Caitlin will love it."

Gordon wanted to take advantage of the situation to show off in front of his cousin. "Actually, Caitlin gave it to me. She has one more reason to come to Sodor in addition to bring passengers. She has the love of her life on the island."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. She boasts of being your girlfriend all day long. And what did you give her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Don't tell me you didn't give her anything..."

"I say that's none of your business."

"I've met with her a while ago and I didn't see any present. What a shame, Gordon! Your girlfriend gave you an expensive gift and you didn't even dedicate to her some romantic verses on the radio. You're blacking our family name."

Gordon got angry. "Keep your words to yourself, Spencer! For your information, I'll give her a present at the concert time!"

"Okay. But try not to pose in front of the cameras of the world with that sulky face. See you, Gordon." Spencer left the station, leaving Gordon very angry.

Gordon thought that this meeting with his cousin was the worst thing that could have happened to him in this day. He was now even more determined to give Caitlin something she can feel proud with. Then, two phrases said by Spencer sounded in his mind. _"... dedicate to her some romantic verses..." "... in front of the cameras of the world..."_

Gordon smiled from buffer to buffer. Only now he remembered that this year's Valentine's concert would be different from the previous ones, because this time, musical artists from several countries would participate, and the event would be filmed and broadcasted on many television lines across the globe. _"That will be my present to Caitlin!"_ thought Gordon. _"The entire world will know that I love her!"_ He looked up at the sky again. _"Thank you, Angel of the Engines. You're amazing… You've used my cousin to give me inspiration! And I said to him to keep his words to himself… I'm sorry... I promise I'll apologise to him!"_

Gordon felt very happy. Now he only wanted to finish his job to carry out his plan.

But far from there, someone was not as happy as him.

Caitlin was approaching the Vicarstown Station feeling a little sad. She did not expect Gordon to give her any material gift, but while she went back to the mainland she saw Emily and Molly showing off the flowers they received from their boyfriends and could not resist the temptation of wanting to also have something to show off. Emily seemed to be embracing her bouquet of red roses in front of her smoke-box, and Molly had her front handrail covered in sunflowers held by a blue ribbon. _"I can't be sad,"_ thought Caitlin, _"Gordon loves me... His love is the greatest gift for me... I can't be sad!"_ But when she arrived at the station, sadness finally won. So, Caitlin quickly moved onto a siding and began to cry. _"No! I've no reason to cry! Gordon loves me!"_

Caitlin kept repeating to herself that Gordon loved her, until she stopped crying. Then she remembered that Connor could arrive from the mainland at any moment, and if he found her in that state he would demand explanations... So Caitlin asked her driver to dry her tears, and after that, she left the siding and went on her way towards the Vicarstown Bridge with a false smile on her face.


	2. Like a Bride Towards the Altar

**A/N:** Thanks for supporting this story! I wanted to publish the full fic on Valentine's Day, but due to certain problems with my PC I had to divide it into two chapters.

I'm sorry to disappoint those who thought Gordon would sing in front of the cameras, for that was not really what I had in mind. But anyway I think all of you will like his surprise for Caitlin. :)

Omnipotent 18: Yes, the Angel of the Engines is Lady. That's how I like to portray her.  
Guest 4: Thanks for your lovely comment! Oh, and that Michael Jackson's song is beautiful.

Thanks to my dear Jeremy for having helped me as always! :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER II - FINAL  
**

 **LIKE A BRIDE TOWARDS THE ALTAR  
**

* * *

 _"_ _So that the entire world may know that I love you."_ -Gordon

* * *

At noon, during the lunch break, Gordon was at Knapford Station talking about his plan with Sir Topham Hatt. This one was very surprised, for Gordon did not usually reveal his feelings so openly in front of everyone. "This is a sweet gesture from you, Gordon," said Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm sure Caitlin will be touched. You've my full approval. Now, you must go to ask Gabriel to help you, since he'll be the master of ceremony."

"Thank you, sir!" exclaimed Gordon happily. Then he set off for Wellsworth Station. _"So Gabriel will be the master of ceremony,"_ he thought. _"This makes things easier for me!"_

Gabriel was the young driver who often dedicated his free time to music. He and his father Charlie Sand used to have lunch at Wellsworth Station, so Gordon was in the hope that he would find him there at that time.

And indeed, Gabriel was there. As soon as he had finished his lunch, he left the bar and met Gordon. "Good afternoon, my friend," he said to the Nº 4 engine.

"Good afternoon, Gabriel. I heard that you'll be the master of ceremony at the concert today."

"Yes. You know me, Gordon, railway and music are my two passions."

"That's why I know I can count on your help for a surprise I want to give Caitlin."

"Oh! A surprise for your girlfriend! Of course I'll help you. Does it have anything to do with that plate on your buffer beam?"

"No. It's another kind of surprise."

And Gordon talked about his idea to surprise Caitlin.

Gabriel was immediately excited. He always liked to help the engines in love. "That's great, Gordon!" he said. "You can count on me. I'll make sure it's a special moment."

"Thank you, Gabriel!" exclaimed Gordon.

"You're welcome, my friend!"

Everything was ready. Now Gordon just wanted the concert hour to come.

Gordon spent the rest of the afternoon working very happily. At a certain moment he met Spencer and approached him. "I'm sorry for having shouted at you this morning," Gordon apologised. "You're a very useful engine."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Erm... are you okay?"

Gordon smiled. "Yes."

"Well... forget what happened this morning."

"Thanks." Gordon went on his way, leaving Spencer quite confused.

When concert time finally came, the engines arrived at Tidmouth Town Square with their trains full of passengers. Edward, James, and Thomas stood beside their respective girlfriends, and Gordon waited anxiously for Caitlin's arrival. But as he watched the cameramen preparing to film the event, a doubt entered Gordon's mind. _"What if Caitlin doesn't like the surprise?"_ he thought. _"What if she doesn't like the cameras to point towards her? Oh no..."_ Gordon began to worry. He had never found out if Caitlin liked to be the focus of attention.

Connor and Caitlin soon arrived bringing in the passengers from the mainland. Caitlin immediately stood next to her boyfriend. "Hello!" she greeted.

Gordon looked at her affectionately. "Hello, precious. I've something for you. Can you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Oh... Of course!" Caitlin obeyed, eager to know what Gordon would give her. She immediately felt that someone was holding something against her handrail.

"You can open them now," said Gordon after a moment.

"Oh dear..." Caitlin could not believe what she saw. Gordon's driver had put a beautiful bouquet of fuchsia carnations on her handrail, holding it with a white silk ribbon. "Gordon... my love... thank you," said Caitlin sweetly.

"You're welcome, darling. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It makes me feel like a bride towards the altar."

Gordon narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Really?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Caitlin blushed. "I mean... brides carry a bouquet of flowers when they go to the altar... and there are many cameras near them... and many people... like here."

Gordon stared at Caitlin for a few seconds, feeling madly in love with her. "I would like... to wait for you at the altar," he whispered.

"Wow..." Caitlin's heartbeats quickened. "That would be wonderful."

"And will it bother you that all the cameras point at you?"

"Hee! Hee! Of course not," replied Caitlin. And her boiler trembled on seeing Gordon winking at her attractively.

Gordon was calmer. His doubt as to the cameras had been dissipated. Now he was only wondering if engines could... get married.

At that moment, Gabriel stepped onto the stage. He wore a blue suit, the same blue tone than Gordon's paintwork. Gordon was surprised by this, since the singers and the men in the orchestra wore black suits. What Gordon did not know was that this was part of a surprise that Gabriel had prepared to make the 'special moment' even more special.

Gabriel gave the welcome greeting to the audience, marking the opening of the event.

The concert was exciting. The sound of the orchestra, along with the voices of the great international talents, gave the impression that the square had become a piece of the paradise itself. Caitlin enjoyed every detail: the romantic songs, the sweet gazes she exchanged with her beloved, the aroma of the carnations of her bouquet... Everything was perfect for her. On the one hand she did not want that paradise to end, but on the other hand, she was eager to be with Gordon into their 'Tunnel of Love' at Ulfstead Castle.

For his part, Gordon was also enjoying the concert. But as the special moment drew near, he began to feel a little nervous. Although Caitlin had said she would not mind the cameras pointing at her, Gordon did not know how she would react when that really happens.

And finally, the time came. The penultimate singer had concluded his performance and Gabriel approached the microphone to announce the last musical theme of the event.

Gordon trembled as Gabriel said the words of farewell and gratitude to the audience. He felt his heart dance into his boiler and he almost lacked the air. He looked at Edward, who was right in front of him beside Molly. Edward and Molly noticed his nervousness, so they tried to reassure him with a warm smile.

"Before announcing the last musical theme," said Gabriel, "let me say that one engine wants to dedicate this love song to his girlfriend." Gabriel paused and nodded to Edward and Molly, and these turned on their lamps. Then all the cameras pointed towards Gordon and Caitlin.

Expressions of amazement could be heard among the audience, as many still did not know that the engines could feel romantic love. Caitlin did not understand what was happening and looked immediately at Gordon. He smiled at her despite the nervousness. "So that the entire world may know that I love you," Gordon whispered. Caitlin held her breath.

"Caitlin," said Gabriel, "Gordon wishes everyone to know that you're the love of his life, and he wants to dedicate to you a song that sums up wonderfully what he feels for you. So, for you, _Smiling Shooting Star_ , this work by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart is dedicated, _'With a song in my heart'_."

The audience burst into applause, and the engines blew their whistles.

Caitlin felt she was about to faint. She would never have imagined such a dedicatory. Besides, she knew that song. In fact it was her favourite one. She had heard it several times in her country, since it was very famous there. So she could not help a lump forming in her throat. Now she felt like a true bride towards the altar; with her pretty bouquet of flowers, with all the cameras pointing at her, with her heart beating wildly, and her gaze lost in the eyes of her beloved who smiled at her tenderly... Despite the lump in her throat, Caitlin managed to hold back her tears and smiled to the crowd.

As the applause ceased, the cameras pointed again towards the stage where it was the tenor who would performance the song. The orchestra began to play the theme's first chords, and at that moment came into action the plan from Gabriel to make the moment even more special: a young woman appeared on stage wearing a purplish-red dress. It was Sophia, Gabriel's beautiful wife. She looked like a princess in her impressive dress which recalled the Victorian-era.

 _"What does this mean?_ " thought Gordon excitedly. _"Are they going to dance?"_

Effectively, Gabriel approached his wife, took her hand and led her to the centre of the stage. Then they got to dance and the tenor began to sing.

Gordon stayed open-mouthed. He remembered that Gabriel had said _'I'll make sure it's a special moment'_ , but he did not imagine such a surprise. The blue and purplish-red colours were there by mingling in perfect harmony, as if Gordon and Caitlin had become humans for a moment.

Caitlin could no longer contain the lump in her throat. Thick tears of happiness rolled down her face before so much beauty. The tenor sang majestically, and the beautiful dance performed by Gabriel and Sophia seemed to have come out of a fairy-tale. And when the tenor sang of Heaven's portals opening to the sound of a lovely voice, Caitlin's tears fell even more strongly. Caitlin thought of Gordon's voice, which also opened the portals of Heaven to her, especially every time he whispered 'I love you' against her cheek. Caitlin could not believe that the love of her life was dedicating to her precisely her favourite love song.

But Caitlin was not the only one crying. Her friends were also excited by the dedicatory, especially Connor, her beloved adoptive brother. And Spencer had to clench his teeth in order not to cry too. Secretly, Spencer was proud of his cousin at this time.

As for Gordon, his initial nervousness had given way to an indescribable sense of happiness, and he thanked Heaven for allowing him to live this moment that he would never forget.

The end of the song could not be more touching. Gabriel drew his wife close to him and tenderly kissed her lips as the tenor sang the last line.

The audience stood up and gave a long ovation, accompanied by the engines' whistles. Everyone was excited about this unforgettable event. Caitlin smiled through her tears and Gordon looked at her tenderly. Then, as a finishing touch, the fireworks show started.

Caitlin felt like Heaven. As she watched the fireworks, she imagined the kisses of thanks she would give Gordon. Their first Valentine's Day as a couple was being more wonderful than she would have ever dreamed.

As soon as the fireworks show ended, many people approached the happy couple to congratulate them and take a photo with them. Gabriel and Sophia also approached.

"I have no words to thank you both for the surprise," said Gordon upon seeing them.

"The dance was marvellous!" added Caitlin.

"It was a pleasure, my friends!" replied Gabriel. "Besides," he placed his arm around his wife, "I was able to seize the opportunity to also show the world who the love of my life is." Sophia smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek, at the sweet look of Gordon and Caitlin.

Later, at Knapford Station, the last passengers boarded the trains. Caitlin had to take her train back to the mainland and then return in order to spend the night with Gordon. While she waited for her passengers, she and Gordon received the congratulations of their friends. Everyone was happy with them. And Gordon thanked Edward and Molly for having helped him carry out his plan.

One engine that was particularly excited was Belle. She, like most of the times when there was a fireworks show, had been at the site of the event for the case of any incident. "Oh, Caitlin!" exclaimed Belle. "What a touching gesture from your boyfriend! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Belle!"

"I would like to fall in love too. I dream of finding an engine to whom giving all my love."

"Oh, my dear friend... I promise I'll pray for you to find the love of your life. I really mean that. Being in love is the most beautiful thing that can happen to you."

"Oh... May the Heaven hear you, Caitlin. Have a beautiful night!"

"Same to you, Belle!"

And Belle returned to Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, without imagining that Caitlin's prayer would be heard.

As soon as it was time to leave, Caitlin pumped her pistons. "I'm going to fly faster than ever," she told Gordon. "And when I return, I'll thank you as you deserve."

"I'll wait eagerly for your return, my love," Gordon replied. "But be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

But when Caitlin was about to leave, one voice stopped her. "Wait, Caitlin!" It was Spencer, who had managed to get close to her. "What's the matter, Spencer?" asked Caitlin.

"My owners are ready to return to the mainland. Let me take your train, so you can spend more time with your boyfriend."

Gordon and Caitlin were speechless. "Would you really do that for us?" asked Gordon.

"Of course I would. You two deserve to be together. Congratulations on being a great couple!"

"Thank you, Spencer!" replied the two lovers, very surprised by this kind gesture from the proud silver engine.

Caitlin was uncoupled from her train and left the station along with Gordon. Then they both set off to Ulfstead Castle at full speed. As soon as they got there, they approached the turntable.

"Come in first," said Caitlin.

"Ladies first," replied Gordon.

"No, go you first. You said you wanted to... wait for me at the altar."

"Oh... Sure." Gordon got Caitlin's idea and went to settle into the tunnel with a huge smile. Then, Caitlin slowly began to move forward, making Gordon's heart beat hard.

Caitlin gazed at Gordon tenderly as she was approaching him, remembering all the excitement of the last few hours. She was determined to thank him 'as he deserved'. As she got close to him, she looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, my handsome groom," she whispered. "I love you, my beautiful bride," responded Gordon. And their lips joined in an intense kiss; the kiss they had been waiting for since the morning.

After the sweet moment, they looked into each other's eyes. "With what words could I thank you, my love?" Caitlin whispered. "You made me live an incredible moment... I'll never forget this gift from you..." Caitlin's voice broke and she could not continue. Then Gordon smiled at her and pressed his cheek against hers. "Caitlin...," said Gordon, "you don't need to say any word... Your tears of happiness have already spoken for you... I am the one who must thank you for being the best thing that has happened to me... My greatest pride... is to be yours."

Caitlin smiled and shed tears for a long time while Gordon whispered to her 'I love you' over and over again. Several minutes later, Caitlin stopped crying and slowly moved from her beloved's cheek. "My love...," she said, "tell me... did you know that song already?"

"Yes," replied Gordon. "I heard Alicia Botti sing it sometimes. Did you like it?"

"It's my favourite love song."

Gordon's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes. I loved it from the first time I heard it in my country."

"Wow..." Gordon felt very happy. "I'm glad to know that. Do you want to hear it again?"

Caitlin was surprised. "Are you going to sing it to me with that attractive manly voice that I love so much?"

Gordon blushed. "Y-yes. But... you'll have to sing with me... I still don't know the entire song..."

"Hee! Hee! Okay!"

And they both began to sing, looking into each other's eyes with deep love. Afterwards, their lips met again in another intense, heart-warming kiss.

Gordon and Caitlin's romantic night had barely begun. They continued talking and sharing sweet kisses until late at night. Despite the cold weather, they were protected by the warmth of their love, and when the sleepiness finally seized them, they fell asleep comfortably in their cheeks' soft touching.

The two doves in love had a perfect first Valentine's Day.

Thanks to the magic of television, crowds around the globe would know that Caitlin was 'the girlfriend of Sodor's fastest engine'.

And among those crowds, there would be someone who has precisely been praying to Heaven for Caitlin to find the engine who can be able to love and respect her as she deserved.

That someone was one who had suffered the pain of remorse for a long time. But it was not a person. It was an engine.

An engine called... Nathaniel.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter! :) If you want to hear 'Caitlin's favourite love song' in all its glory (and also getting an idea of how Gordon and Caitlin sang into the tunnel and how Gabriel and Sophia danced), search on YouTube ' _With a song in my heart - Jane Froman - Movie Sequence_ '. It's just marvellous! :D

See you soon, my dears!


End file.
